Life's Good
by deathwinged
Summary: Life is good with Sam Swarek.


Life's Good

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Author's Note1: This is my first Rookie Blue fic, so bare with me.

Author's Note2: Set sometime in the future.

* * *

Sam Swarek was a city boy. Born and raised with his parents and his sister, learning and toughing it out on the streets. No one would have thought of him becoming a cop. But he swore to himself that he was going to protect his sister, as well as anyone else. He was the tough cookie in the jar and had no plans of getting torn apart.

Having been a long day, Sam had made his way home, quietly entering the house. Long days used to be his specialty. Sam loved being a cop, it completed him. He loved coming home all hours into the night then going out to the Penny afterwards. Then when he had gone undercover, he was done for. All the work he had put in, in all of his cases, was well worth the danger of the job.

Quietly entering the house he headed straight upstairs. Tiptoeing into the first bedroom he poked his head and saw that they were happily asleep and didn't want to disturb them. Closing the door ajar he made his way to his own bedroom. Sam headed to the bathroom and quickly changed out of his uniform and went straight to bed. This was the part in his day that he hated and loved.

He hated that he would get home very late, but loved who he always came home to. He placed himself on the bed and pulled the woman sound asleep closer to him, burying his face into her neck. People also never would have thought that Sam Swarek would ever settle down. Boy did he catch everyone off guard. The first time he saw Andy McNally he was done for.

They had played the up and down game for a long while before they had finally gotten serious. Andy and gotten back together with Luke but that didn't last very long. He had made sure that he was their for sure, strictly in the friend zone at the time, and before they knew it, they were dating. Their relationship was anything but slow, which they didn't mind.

Coming home to a sleeping Andy melted his heart. She was the most beautiful woman he ever encountered and here she was strictly for him. Andy too hated coming home late and having Sam already asleep, with their shifts it was always either or, or sometimes both that came home late. But they dealt, they have to, it's part of their job. Either way they made the best of it.

Sam was about to fall asleep just as Andy began to stir after feeling his arms around her. Smiling to herself she turned and faced Sam. "Welcome home Mr. Swarek."

"Good evening Mrs. Swarek." He smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I felt these strong arms around and I had to check who it was." She said smiling. "Long day?"

"Like any other." He said brushing a piece of hair away from her face. "How was the little princess today?"

"Just like her dad. Stubborn." She laughed.

"Really?"

"No, she was perfect. After my shift we went over to Traci's, she got to play with Leo for a few hours."

"I'm going to try and talk to Boyko and see if I can get some day shifts."

"You're just dying to be my partner aren't you?"

"You're okay I guess." He grinned. "I just miss putting Abby to sleep and her waking up while I'm dead asleep from swing shift."

"She forgives you, that and she's only one, she still has all the time in the world to see her daddy. That also goes the same for me as well you know."

"I know." He said rubbing her arm. "We do make a good looking kid though."

"Yeah that's because she has my looks."

"I'm good look too. She has my wit."

"We don't know that yet. But yes you are very good looking." She smiled leaning in and giving him a kiss.

"What time is your shift tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"I actually switched with Dov, I have tomorrow off and I work swing the next day."

"That's interesting because I switched with Shaw and have tomorrow off and swing the next day." He grinned.

"Did you do that on purpose?"

"What? Now why would I do that? I saw the opportunity and I took it."

"Sure you did." She laughed.

"So maybe we can do something tomorrow as a family."

"I'd love that."

"Well we better get some sleep then, we have a long day tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Andy laid her head on Sam's chest, both drifting off to a sweet slumber.

Sam had it all, the perfect job, the perfect wife, and the perfect kid. Life was good.

* * *

Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
